


Hot Hot Hot!

by phatjake



Series: Somewhere In The Between (Power Rangers 2017) [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: The team deals with a very hot day in Angel Grove.





	Hot Hot Hot!

“Jason; we all love you,” Trini started. “But you have the worst A/C like ever.”

“I’m trying to fix it!” he said as it sputtered and died. “Let’s go to the beach.”

The four other rangers cheered; Kim went to the kitchen as Billy grabbed the cooler. They filled it with drinks and Zack came with another cooler. They put some food into it and loaded them into the back of Jason’s truck. Billy, Zack and Trini climbed into the bed of the truck as Jason got into the driver side. Kim slide into the passenger seat. They drove to the store for ice and then to the beach.

Jason couldn’t hear what the trio was singing in the back of the truck but he hoped the beach could help cool his gang down. He pulled into the parking area and it was packed, so he drove around and he could feel his friends getting restless. No one pulled away so he tried a different parking lot. The next few blocks had been packed like a major sporting event was happening. So they drove around until they found a spot. He got out and looked defeated.

“We’ll need to walk,” he said and expected boo’s.

It was sort of ‘one-of-those’ days so no one complained; they all jumped out of the truck and gathered the coolers. They were all just talking about what they wanted to do at the beach. They talked about their own ways to stay cool. Zack swears by nudity but society frowns on it. Trini swore by shaved ice. Kim said cold showers were the real secret. Billy said they should buy a walk in freezer.

“No,” Jason said. “You’re all wrong.  Good idea though Billy. We don’t have the funds but we can get ice cream.”

“So like my idea but worse?” Trini said with a snort.

“Better little chicken,” Jason said with a smirk.

“You’re lucky I’m holding this cooler! Boss-man,” she said.

“This is a nudist beach right?” Zack asked.

“No!” they all said.

“I think we all need to relax,” Kim said. “Ice cream is a great idea.”

“Of course you would say that,” Trini said with an eye roll.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kim asked.

“Oh you know,” Zack said as he nodded to Jason.

“I would like ice cream,” Billy said.

“Oh look the original three best ice cream friends,” Zack snorted.

“Enough!” Jason said as he stopped and turned around. “Stop bickering. We’re getting ice cream and none of you are getting sprinkles.”

“Okay dad,” they all said and laughed.

Jason sighed heavily, turned back and walked forward. At least they were laughing, he tried to stay calm but his temper was higher than normal because of the heat. They got to the ice cream stand the older woman smiled as he walked up and ordered the team all their favorite flavors. He carried all the ice creams to the table and passed them out. He opened the cooler and handed out water bottles that were now nice and cold.

Jason had strawberry with chocolate sprinkles in a waffle cone, Billy had a Sundae with Neapolitan, Trini had coffee ice cream with hot fudge wafer cone, Zack had pistachio in a bowl and Kim had cookie dough in a sugar cone. The team had returned to making joked and Kim took the joke a bit far when Zack pulled the bowl closer and she dunked his face into it.

Zack stood up walked to the cooler and grabbed a soda. He acted calm and shook it up behind his back as he wiped the ice cream from his face. The others were laughing until he opened the soda and it exploded over the rangers. As they jumped away to avoid the soda Billy fell, Trini stumbled like Kim and Jason landed on his ass.

“Soda!? Really!” Trini said as her hands clenched into fists. “Come on Zack!”

Jason and Billy were covered in sand; they both got up and tried to brush off. Jason had to close his eyes and breathe to calm down. Billy used his water to wash himself off. Kim was calmer because she accepted the punishment. She thought he would laugh but remembered that Zack was… well Zack. Kim went to Trini first to calm her down.

“Don’t escalate the prank war, this was my bad,” Kim said.

“It won’t be today nor this week but so help me god he will get got,” Trini hissed.

“Okay no more pranks and goofs, we’re going to the beach, we’re friends and we love each other and we’ll settle this with volleyball,” Jason said. “But we swim first.”

He could feel the tension and he knew it was because they were all hot and sweaty (some sticky.) They all got their things and continued to walk but this time there were no jokes, no laughing and no talking. They reached the beach, covered in sweat (some with soda and sand still) and they find an umbrella to put their stuff down. They took their over clothes off and were now in swim suits. They all ran to the water; they swam and played together.

***

The sun was starting to set, the rangers had a wonderful (cliché anime beach episode) day. Billy was the referee of the volleyball match. Kim and Jason watched as Trini and Zack faced off. Jason made them play rock paper scissors to decide the serve and Trini won. Jason pulled out his phone, pulled out some speakers from his back pack and played ‘Playing with the Boys’ by Kenny Loggins; Kim made a stink face at Jason.

“What the hell Jay?” she said.

“Top Gun, come on,” he said with a chuckle.

“What?” she said.

“There is a volleyball scene in a movie about pilots and it’s very homoerotic and well…” Jason said with a laugh.

“Did your dad force you to watch old ass movies?” she asked.

“It’s a classic!”


End file.
